Kog'Maw
Sobald Kog'Maw tödlichen Schaden erleidet, kann er sich für 4 weitere Sekunden bewegen. Jedoch ist er , , und er erhält |ms}}. Nach Ablauf der Dauer explodiert er, wodurch er |true}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und werden vor Icathianische Überraschung ausgelöst. |video = Kog'Maw-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kog'Maw erhält |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Kog'Maw spuckt ein korrosives Projektil in die gewählte Richtung, welches am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} anrichtet und die |armor}} sowie die |mr}} für 4 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Für die nächsten 8 Sekunden erhalten Kog'Maws und verursachen |magisch}} als Treffereffekt, wobei dieser Schaden gegen und auf 100 gedeckelt ist. |leveling = }} % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wirkt aber nicht gegen Strukturen. * Der Bonus-Schaden selber wird bei einem nicht verstärkt, interagiert jedoch mit . |video = Kog'Maw-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kog'Maw feuert Schlick in die gewählte Richtung, welcher |magisch}} verursacht und getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Der Schlick verbleibt für 4 Sekunden und alle Gegner darin für weitere Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = 175 |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kog'Maw feuert einen Ball aus Säure in die Luft, welcher nach Sekunden am gewählten Zielort landet, |magisch}} verursacht, welcher um |hp}} erhöht wird. Getroffene Gegner werden für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = |Erhöhter Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Der Schaden von Lebendige Artillerie ist gegen Gegner verdoppelt, welche weniger als |hp}} besitzen. Jede weitere Nutzung von Lebendige Artillerie innerhalb von 8 Sekunden kostet |mana}} mehr, bis zu einem Maximum von |mana}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| im Zielgebiet. * Lebendige Artillerie deckte keine getarnte Einheiten auf (trifft sie aber natürlich trotzdem). |video = Kog'Maw-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % reduziert. cs:Kog'Maw en:Kog'Maw es:Kog'Maw fr:Kog'Maw pl:Kog'Maw pt-br:Kog'Maw ru:Ког'Мао zh:克格'莫 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte 1.= Bevor der Prophet in Icathia wiedergeboren wurde, hörte er eine unweltliche Stimme, die ihn dorthin führte und sich tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankerte. Diese Stimme nährte Malzahar mit schrecklichem Tatendrang, und auch wenn sie Malzahar selbst nicht mehr heimsuchte, so ging ihr lockender Ruf doch weiter. Etwas in der Leere hörte diesen Ruf widerhallen und folgte ihm nach Runeterra. Ein verdorbenes Wesen kroch über eine Schwelle, die es nicht verstand, und weitete somit einen Riss zwischen Welten, die sich nie hätten berühren sollen. In den gespenstischen Ruinen von Icathia manifestierte es sich: Kog'Maw, ein Unwesen getrieben von schrecklicher Neugierde. Der Lockruf, der es nach Runeterra brachte, war immer noch zu vernehmen und zog es weiter und weiter in Malzahars Richtung. Unterwegs erforschte Kog'Maw seine neue Umgebung mit unnachgiebiger Neugier, zum grenzenlosen Entsetzen aller, die es auf seinem Weg traf. Die Farben und Gerüche von Runeterra berauschten Kog'Maw und er erforschte die Früchte dieser Welt auf die einzige Art, die er kannte: indem er sie verschlang. Zunächst aß er nur von der wilden Flora und Fauna, die er fand. Als er aber die Sturmwind-Wüsten überquerte, traf er auf einen Stamm von Nomaden. Von den uns bekannten Naturgesetzen ungehindert verschlang Kog'Maw jeden einzelnen von ihnen und alles, was sie ihm in den Weg stellten, viele Male sein eigenes Gewicht und Volumen summierend. Die geistesgegenwärtigsten seiner Opfer mögen sich noch gefragt haben, ob der ätzende Speichel, der den Boden verbrannte, auf den er tropfte, hiermit etwas zu tun haben könnte, aber jede Überlegung dieser Art wurde abrupt beendet. Als diese Fresswalze der Zerstörung schließlich am Kriegsinstitut ankam, begrüßte Malzahar Kog'Maw mit einem appetitanregendem Vorschlag: koste das Beste, was Runeterra im Angebot hat ... auf den Richtfeldern der Liga. }} Beziehungen * , , , und gehören alle zu den Leerengeborenen. ** will alle Leerengeborenen aus Runeterra fernhalten, weshalb er zu seinen Feinden zählt. ** will die Leerengeborenen hingegen unterstützen. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Jurassic-Kog'Maw Screenshots.jpg|Jurassic-Kog'Maw Skins ; : * Die Anwesenheit eines , eines Chameleons und eines Hasens im Hintergrund zeigt, dass er sich in der befindet. * Der Helm von 'Helmet Bro' ist zu sehen, was bedeuten könnte, dass Kog'Maw diesen gefressen und seinen Helm ausgespuckt haben könnte. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er lehnt an den an, welcher beim getanzt wird. * Seine normalen Angriffe sowie sind hier Feuerwerke. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin wurde inspiriert von von . * Wenn er zusammen mit nahe beieinander steht und beide ihre Witze viermal hintereinander abspielen, wobei Sona beginnt, dann spielen und singen sie einen Ausschnitt aus . Ein Video dazu kann hier gesehen werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf einem . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Hand kann auf der linken Seite gesehen werden. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1.Aprils veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Internal League of Legends Kog'Maw test| PBE Preview Hextech Kog’Maw| |-|Galerie= Kog'Maw Löwentanz- promo.jpg|Löwentanz-Kog'Maw Promo Kog'Maw Jurassic- Konzept.jpg|Jurassic-Kog'Maw Konzept Kog'Maw Stahlkrieger- Konzept 01.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Kog'Maw Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Stahlkrieger- Kog'Maw Konzept.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Kog'Maw Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kog'Maw Figure model.jpg|Kog'Maw Figure Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Kog'Maw Mops'Maw Konzept 01.jpg|Mops'Maw Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Mops'Maw Konzept 02.jpg|Mops'Maw Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Mops'Maw model 01.jpg|Mops'Maw Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kog'Maw Hextech- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Hextech-Kog'Maw Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Hextech-Kog'Maw Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Hextech-Kog'Maw Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Kog'Maw Standard Kog'Maw S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Kog'Maw Kog'Maw Löwentanz-Kog'Maw S alt.jpg|1. Löwentanz-Kog'Maw |-|China= Kog'Maw Standard Kog'Maw S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Kog'Maw Kog'Maw Raupen-Kog'Maw S Ch.jpg|Raupen-Kog'Maw Kog'Maw Wüsten-Kog'Maw S Ch.jpg|Wüsten-Kog'Maw Kog'Maw Löwentanz-Kog'Maw S Ch.jpg|Löwentanz-Kog'Maw |Trivia= Trivia * Kog'Maw wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Kog'Maw wurde während der Veröffentlichungsmeldung von zum ersten Mal entdeckt. Er ist in einem Screenshot zu sehen. * Sein Name könnte eine Referenz auf den -Begriff "kogmo" sein, welcher sich auf den verhärteten Schleim in der Nase bezieht. ** 'Maw' bedeutet ebenso Appetit; Magen; Ort, wo Nahrung hingelangt, wenn es runtergeschluckt wird. * Kog'Maw ist einer von zwei Champions mit der Fähigkeit, nach dem Tod Schaden zu verursachen. Dazu gehören und . * Kog'Maw ist der einzig Leeren-bezogene Champion, der nicht das Wort "Leere" in seinem Titel hat. * In seiner Inaktiv-Animation lässt Kog'Maw abwechselnd eines seiner viel Augen blinzen, anstatt alle gleichzeitig. Er wird auch manchmal eine kurze Drehung machen, die allerdings anders ist, als sein Tanz. Es ähnelt einem Hund, der seinen Schwanz jagt. Zitate * Laut Kog'Maws zweitem Taunt und dem Journal of Justice könnte es einen weiteren Champion der Leere geben, den Kog'Maw als "Daddy" bezeichnet. ** Wegen der vergangenen Zeit könnten diese Informationen veraltet sein. * Kog'Maws Standard-Witz ist dem sehr ähnlich. Champion Teaser: Kog'Maw, der Schlund des Abgrunds ;von ZenonTheStoic Champion Teaser: Kog'Maw, der Schlund des Abgrunds Falls ihr bei der Vorstellung von Malzahar gut aufgepasst habt, habt ihr eventuell etwas im Hintergrund gesehen. Etwas Böses. Und heute erfahrt ihr den Namen hinter diesem Gesicht... oder hinter dieser fiesen Fresse: Kog’Maw, der Schlund des Abgrunds. Viele von euch haben sich mehr Monster in League of Legends gewünscht, und falls ihr euch immer noch fragt, ob wir eure Wünsche ernst nehmen, sollte dieser nette Herr... oder eher dieser netter Horror alle Fragen beantworten. center|400px Alte Fähigkeiten 2016 Vorsaison-Update= Sobald Kog'Maw stirbt, kann er sich für 4 weitere Sekunden bewegen. Jedoch ist er , , und er erhält |ms}}. Nach Ablauf der Dauer explodiert er, wodurch er |true}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. }}| und werden vor Icathianische Überraschung ausgelöst. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |description = Kog'Maw spuckt ein korrosives Projektil in die gewählte Richtung, welches am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} anrichtet und die |armor}} sowie die |mr}} für 4 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling = }} %}} }}| }} |zusätzliche Reichweite}}| |Gesamte Angriffsreichweite}}}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt am Ende der Effekte dieser Fähigkeit}} |description = Kog'Maw erhält permanent |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Für die nächsten 8 Sekunden erhalten Kog'Maws und verursachen |magisch}} als Treffereffekt, wobei dieser Schaden gegen und bei 100 gedeckelt ist. |leveling2 = % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Außerdem erhält Kog'Maw |as}} und verdoppelt sein Angriffstempolimit auf 5. Allerdings verursachen seine nur gegen Nicht-Vasallen an Schaden. }}| , wirkt aber nicht gegen Gebäude. * Der Bonus-Schaden selber wird bei einem nicht verstärkt, interagiert jedoch mit . }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = Kog'Maw feuert eigenartigen Schlick in die gewählte Richtung, der |magisch}} zufügt und getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Der Schlick verbleibt für 4 Sekunden und alle Gegner darin für weitere Sekunden. }}| }} |effect radius = 100 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Kog'Maw feuert einen Ball aus Säure in die Luft, welcher nach Sekunden am gewählten Zielort landet und |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Der Schaden von ''Lebendige Artillerie ist gegen Gegner verdoppelt, welche weniger als |hp}} besitzen und verdreifacht gegen Gegner, welche weniger als |hp}} besitzen. |leveling2 = |Verdreifachter Schaden| }} |description3 = Jede weitere Nutzung von ''Lebendige Artillerie innerhalb von 10 Sekunden kostet |mana}} mehr, bis zu einem Maximum von |mana}}. }}| im Zielbereich. ** Getarnte Einheiten werden dadurch nicht gesehen (erhalten aber trotzdem Schaden). }} }} |-|1.= Sobald '''Kog'Maw stirbt, kann er sich für 4 weitere Sekunden bewegen. Jedoch ist er , , und er erhält |ms}}. Nach Ablauf der Dauer explodiert er, wodurch er |true}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. }}| und werden vor Icathianische Überraschung ausgelöst. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |description = Kog'Maw erhält |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Kog'Maw spuckt ein korrosives Projektil in die gewählte Richtung, welches am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} anrichtet und die |armor}} sowie die |mr}} für 4 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = }} %}} }}| }} |zusätzliche Reichweite}}| |Gesamte Angriffsreichweite}}}} |cooldown = 17 |description = Für die nächsten 8 Sekunden erhalten Kog'Maws und verursachen |magisch}} als Treffereffekt, wobei dieser Schaden gegen und bei 100 gedeckelt ist. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} }}| , wirkt aber nicht gegen Gebäude. * Der Bonus-Schaden selber wird bei einem nicht verstärkt, interagiert jedoch mit . }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = Kog'Maw feuert eigenartigen Schlick in die gewählte Richtung, der |magisch}} zufügt und getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Der Schlick verbleibt für 4 Sekunden und alle Gegner darin für weitere Sekunden. }}| }} |effect radius = 100 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Kog'Maw feuert einen Ball aus Säure in die Luft, welcher nach Sekunden am gewählten Zielort landet und |magisch}} verursacht, wobei der Grundschaden gegen verdoppelt ist. Getroffene Gegner werden für 4 Sekunden . |leveling = |Schaden gegen Champions| }} |description2 = Jede weitere Nutzung von ''Lebendige Artillerie innerhalb von 6 Sekunden kostet |mana}} mehr, bis zu einem Maximum von |mana}}. }}| im Zielbereich. ** Getarnte Einheiten werden dadurch nicht gesehen (erhalten aber trotzdem Schaden). }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = '''V10.1: * ** Kog'Maws Mana-Debuff-Dauer wird jetzt am Rand des Symbols für R angezeigt. V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die Zeit an, bis Steigerungen auslaufen, falls Kog'Maw "Lebendige Artillerie" aufgrund zu vieler Steigerungen nicht einsetzen kann. V8.24: * ** Die Blaseneffekte von wurden für sich selbst und Verbündete wiederhergestellt und das Rot der Blasen ist für Gegner jetzt kräftiger. }}